Dark Rose & Bright Kitten
by Arkana6346
Summary: What if Ruby was infected with a Grimm that could take over when ever she gets to excited or mad? What if she became partnered with Blake? Doctor Jeckle and Mr. Hide inspired ladybug. Rated M for language, violence, and potential lemons in the future.
1. The Broken Pad

**Alright guys its been a long time since I last wrote a fan fiction. Easily over 7 years so it may be a bit rough but I digress. This will be a ladybug fiction but no lemons unless the story develops to it. This will be rated M for violence, language, swearing.**

* * *

It had been a mostly calm summer since signal had let out for the summer break to let students visit family before the next semester started. But it had been almost 3 months of doing small hunts around Patch and Vale with Taiyang and Yang. Ruby needed to pick up some very fine Burn dust to put in the rounds she put together for Crescent Rose. Normal .50-caliber bullets would work in her sweetheart easily but by adding minute amounts in each of the shells powder charges not only did it increase power it increased recoil, range, and penetration. All that meant was a quick trip to From Dust Till Dawn to pick up a canister of their dust before school started in a few days and with her headphones on it made the walk quicker. Walking into the store she made a stop by the magazine stand to look over the new rifle parts shown in the Huntsmen Post. She would admit she got completely lost in the specifications of a 9x42 mm Counter Sniper Scope so she hardly noticed what was going on until a man in a black suit turned her around her hood falling down as he points at his ear.

"Yes?" Did old man Fleet hire a new bodyguard to protect the shop? It was possible after all it was getting close to closing probably.  
"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" To be honest that wasn't what Ruby had been expecting him to say to her at all.  
" Are you... robbing me?" He said clearly getting more and more aggravated with her. That was the last instance of calm for the night. The fight with the henchmen and their leader was quick and the chase to the roof didn't end as she had hoped. The man had fled into a bullhead just as Glynda Goodwitch arrived to stop him but she wasn't able to do much when a dust mage took his place fending them off. With a large explosion, they distracted the two on the roof and made their escape. It was almost a blur seeing Professor Ozpin, his comment on her eyes, her fighting style and then the invitation to go to Beacon a full two years was something she couldn't turn down. In fact, its how she got to where she was now stood on Beacon cliff having just disembarked from her air ship. She shuffled behind Yang trying to settle her nerves. She wanted no she needed people to like her for who she was, not see her as a kid that bumbled her way into Beacon and needed to be babied.

"Well, at least I have you hear Yang." She looked up at her sister with new hope growing in her silver eyes.  
"Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" In what seemed a flash Yang had run off so fast it sent her reeling backwards right into someone's luggage. At first, she couldn't really hear what the person was saying as her head was spinning from the fall but she was pretty sure it was a girl. Standing up focusing she could tell she was being yelled at.  
"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Wait that girl was shaking a loosely lidded jar of burn dust filling the air and Ruby's nose with searing partials making her sneeze and subsequently igniting the dust causing an explosion.  
"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Finally getting a good look at the girl she saw piercing blue eyes boring through her own.  
"I really, really sorry!" She tried to brush the soot of the white bolero only for the girl to swat her hand way seeming only to get angrier.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? How old are you? 12!" The girl in front of her was getting louder and louder to the point people were staring at them. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_ , so... watch where you're going!" Off in the distance, a dark haired girl had been making her towards the school having heard most of the exchange between the two now in front of her.

"Hey, I said I was sorry

 _Princess!_ " Ruby was steadily starting to get angry with the girl in front of her trying not to start yelling back as her right eye flickered red briefly.  
"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Ruby turned seeing a girl dressed mostly in black and beautiful amber eyes she was immediately lost in. Her eyes played with light the way honey teases an unsuspecting sunbeam. When the sunbeam first notices the honey it looks like tea… warm, orangy brown and is intrigued with the warmth's intimations and so is trapped. Fascinated it slants into the honey from an angle higher or an angle lower and is enthralled, finding itself a splinter of amber fire caught in a vicious lantern that shines with such golden sweetness that to part from that beauty is as good as dead. But that's when Ruby noticed something buried deep in those eyes. A kind of sadness.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." With that comment, Weiss was visibly taken a back almost as if the snowy girl was struck across the face but that didn't last long before she started to storm off.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" The taller girl watched the snowy girl storm off with Ruby apologized again saying she'll make it up to her as the former turned and started walking away again. Ruby how ever followed after the taller girl catching up to her with a soft smile spreading across her face as she walked backward in front of the raven haired girl.  
"Hey, my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose!" Ruby stopped and held out her hand finally getting to look over the girls' features before quickly getting caught in the cold pools of honey.  
"Blake Belladonna." The ravenet reached out shaking Ruby's hand briefly before reclaiming her own. "So Ruby I take it you came to see off friends or family?" It was obvious Blake wasn't good at making small talk but for the first time, she looked into Ruby's eyes. They were like two pools of liquid silver waiting to be molded into what ever was needed. They glistened brightly, warm and metallic, rivaling the most excellently polished suit of armor. The sclerae that surrounded them were pristine, untouched by red. They were pure. They were warm. They were beautiful. But that itself made them impure. If Blake had to guess this girl was yet ignorant to real pain, the horrors, and the suffering that came with truly living in this world. As nice as Ruby was Blake didn't want to stay around her too long through out their Beacon career. She knew after a few missions that blessed innocence would suffer and she wouldn't want to see something like that die.

"While my sister is a student here I actually received advanced placement from Professor Ozpin after he saw my skills in combat." Ruby fidgeted softly as she talked about herself. She didn't want to sound like she was bragging or anything she wasn't vain after all. She motioned to the direction of the event hall where all the first years had to spend the night before orientation tomorrow. They're conversation continued on most about what ever came to mind even if that meant Ruby turned half of it in to weapon shop. That is until she caught the glint of something in the corner of her eye handing from Blake's neck just a few meters from the door. She stepped in front of Blake staring at what she realized were two rings and based on the pattern on the steel there was only one metal she new to make naturally.

"Hey Blake if you don't mind me asking whats with those damascus ring your wearing around your neck?" The ravenette's already pale skin seemed to drain of colour as she reached up clutching both of them as something dark came over the former's face. Ruby was almost certain she messed up but before she could apologize for it the Blake in front of her faded from sight leaving Ruby alone. It was like she was watching a cartoon because she did see the tail end of Blake's hair passing through the door. Did her new friend move so fast she left behind an image? No, she couldn't have not only would that mean being faster the Ruby, there was no gust of air, sonic boom, and wouldn't be impossible to steer at that speed.

Ruby sighed heavily though she wasn't sure what she did but she did know she had some how offended her new friend. If she had to guess those rings probably to someone or some people that were very important to Blake. Even though she was lost in though she made her way into the event hall where she had found Yang and was telling her about tripping over a girls luggage since the opening ceremony had yet to start. "Well when you ditch me and I explode what to you expect." Ruby reached up running her fingers through her dark crimson hair brushing it back before falling over her brow again.

"Really sis but you never blow your top. What made you so mad Rubes?" Yang couldn't really believe that Ruby had lost control of the Sinistre already she hadn't had an accident in a year.

"Yang! Not that! I told you not to talk about that here!" The small girl hissed through her teeth at her sister her right eye seeming to flicker briefly as she got up set. Before they could continue they heard an Atlassian voice yell out.

"YOU!" Ruby jumped on Yang clinging to her for dear life trying to keep herself safe from the coming on slot.

"Oh Oum its happening again!" Then pale girl marched up to the two of the glowering already. "Your lucky we weren't blown off the cliff!" Yang stared at the girl in disbelief confused as to if she had just heard that correctly.

"Oh my Oum you really exploded... Well Ice Queen looks like my babysis really ' _Blew'_ you away." Everyone within earshot of the blonde groaned as if she had actually struck them in the stomach. Weiss rolled her eyes choosing to stalk off away from the blonde bomb shell.

"Yang I will tell everyone the fighting styles that hard counters you. Your primarily a boxer and even though people thing you're a slugger, I know you're a Swarmer whi..." Ruby was silenced by Yang's hand clamped over her mouth making the crimsonette giggle even as her feet dangled.

The night went by so quickly Ruby saw the raven haired girl again but all she got the chance to do was introduce Yang before seeing the sleeping yukata turned her beet red. _'How can she wear that with so many people around?'_ Ruby was having a hard time getting the girl out of her mind even as they stood on the cliff over the emerald forest. Her mind was processing the speech Ozpin was giving or even Jaune's confusion she did hear her pad making a gashing sound.

"Glynda." Ozpin took a long drink of his coffee mug as several of his students were flung into the forest. "You did have the pad Ms. Rose is on fixed after last years' weapon malfunction?" Glynda looked up from her scroll blinking bemused before Ruby's pad triggered only the right side flinging her screaming sideways into another student. "Never mind just please have repairs done before next year." Both of the students 'Omphed' starting to fall into the trees as Ruby gripped the person and pulled out Crescent Rose firing downwards. The recoil jolted them backwards and up rapidly slowing their descent until Ruby fell on the ground her aura absorbing most of the blow. The other person landed on Ruby knocking the wind out of the girl easily since her aura wasn't raised anymore.

"Ugh what in the name of Oum hit me..." Blake looked down seeing the smaller girl under her still reeling from their hard landing. Ruby was gasping for air when the weight on her chest eased itself as amber eyes met silver binding the crimson girl to the secret faunus for the next four years. Ruby started looking over her new partner to make sure she wasn't injured when her eyes looked on Blake's head. Ruby could have sworn Blake wore a bow not fa... those are real. _'Oum! Shes a faunus! Wait why was she was hiding it? Did I messed up already?!'_ Blake stared at her partner confused as to why she wasn't talking or moving. She then noticed something off to the side laying on Ruby's cape the making her pale as she finally felt the breeze on her ears. Acting quickly Blake took Gambol Shroud pushing the sheath behind the girls head to knock her out when a gunshot rang out and a dart fired past her face. Looking around she saw nothing and sighed it had to of been a warning from a proctor to stop.

"Blake what the dust is wrong with you!" Blake flinched back slightly not expecting the crimsonette's sudden outburst as she sat upright.

"Ruby you will forget you ever saw them." Reaching over the feline grabbed her bow standing up as she made quick works fitting it around her ears to once again hide them. Ruby stood up grabbing the older girls wrist holding on with a surprisingly firm grip holding them both in place.

"Blake I'm not some dumb kid! If your hiding what you are you have to have a reason. But that doesn't mean you get to be angry with me for something out both of our control." Blake yanks her hand free her eyes wide before she turned bolting deeper into the tree. She had to go. Ruby couldn't found out any more about her, she couldn't risk her telling anyone else. She wasn't focused tough she didn't hear the movement in front until she ran into the Ursa the padded through the bushes. She barely had time to stop before a large clawed paw swung for her chest.

* * *

So I'm not used to the edit document section on Fanfiction yet so Im sorry about that.

Ruby: Wait why are we so panicky?

Blake: You mean more then normal?

Ruby: Blake!

You guys will find out soon i promise.


	2. Final Partners

Chapter 2

Well I wasn't expecting my story to get so much love. Im sorry it took two weeks to post this. Works been busy and i had a small car accident.

* * *

Ruby couched down feeling the familiar electric pulse run down to her legs the muscles coiled and tensed her cloak and body already dissolving into rose petals. The forest started to stretch before it all turning into a long green expanse as her eyes scanned the area looking for her new partner. She couldn't let her run off on her own the emerald forest is rampant with grimm. Her eyes looked forward focusing on something ahead of her seeing the two black shapes. Gripping the handle of Crescent Rose her thumb pushed in the button shifting it to rifle mode. She stopped in front Blake raising the body of her rifle on her right side taking the brunt of the Ursa's claws before her left leg buckled underneath it.

With that Ruby was thrown a few feet to the left of Blake in a heap putting her free hand on her knee pushing against it to stagger back to her feet. Seeing the claws swing again Ruby called out as they tore through the air and Blake's stomach before the faunus faded from existence again. She couldn't see her partner anymore and it made her heart pounded like a Nevermore's wings.

 _'I... I failed!'_ She started to feel the burning in her veins as the scar just above her right breast pulse the black vine work coiling out of it as she fell to her knees. It spread over her torso, leg, and arm her will staving it off from spreading to the left side or her face. That's when everything started to slow down as the voice she was hoping would stay asleep woke up.

 _'Looks like the little bud messed up again. When are you gonna give up and let me out to play?'_ Ruby reached down picking up Crescent Rose staggering to her feet as her aura flicker rebuffing the weakened portion. _'Come on little bud you know you mess everything up. Shes probably dea-"_

 _'Shut up Sinistre. Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up! ShutUpShutUpShutUpShutUpShutUp!'_

"RUBY!" The yell she heard brought Ruby back from her mindscape in time to see the Ursa charging at her. The crimsonette jumped to the left easily dodging the Ursa because one of her leg was strengthened by that horrid leech. Turning towards the grimm she saw Blake rushing forward brandishing a katana and what she could only assume was the sheath. Blake brought the sheath to bare against the Ursa's swipe holding it off as she used her sword to slash at the grimm's exposed belly.

 _'Controlled powerful strikes. She'd be fun to play with. Let me snuff her out little bud.'_ Ruby tried to force Sinistre from her mind as her right pupil started expanding outward taking up the entirety eye and turning red. Before she lunged forward she dropped Crescent Rose bone plates rapidly growing out of her right hand into a clawed gauntlet. Sinistre grinned she had just enough leverage for now, she ran forward before she slashed downward cleaving the grimm in two. The halves fall already disintegrating as the vine work having spread to her face as she turned to Blake walking up to her slowly. Blake didn't know what was going on anymore first the girl completely froze up but then she reacted faster then she had before. But what sent a chill down Blake's spine was the red eye, those markings on the young girls face, and the crimsonette's hand. Like some beast wielding a neko-te, a faunus favored weapon, had replaced the happy girl she new.

"I cant stay and _play_ panther. Little bud is still thrashing around she doesn't like to share at-" The crimsonette growled falling to her knees clutching her head seemingly in pain as the markings started to recede into down her body. Everything pulled back into the scar Ruby panting as she fell forward thrusting her hands out to catch her.

"Ruby what was that? Whats wrong? Are you going to be okay?" Reaching down Blake took the shaking arms lifting the girl to her feet as silver eyes looked over her frantically. Ruby was horrified she couldn't stop Sinistre from slipping out. She could have hurt Blake or done something even worse.

"N...not here. Please. I'll tell you after initiation. But I don't want anyone to know about her." Blake listened to her taking a deep breath before putting her hands on the girls shoulder looking into the silver eyes. Ruby was scared, what ever this was it terrified her and Blake knew she couldn't push to hard or she would probably ran just like herself. Ruby hugged Blake tightly for what seemed like several minutes but it was interrupted by a small yelp.

"Ruby your neko-te is actually digging into my side." Ruby looked up at Blake confused as to what she was talking about.

"Blake whats a neko-te?" Ruby let go of Blake taking a step back so she could look at her partner as she talked.

"The gauntlet you put on. Its a neko-te right?" The smaller girl went ridged before looking down at her right hand and her blood ran cold. She couldn't even feel that her hand was covered. Ruby ran over to a tree starting to thrash her hand into it trying to break apart the dense bone armor even as the bark bit into her wrist making it bleed.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!" Blake walked over to the panicking girl trying not to make it worse by surprising her in anyway before taking hold of the girls arm. Blake used her free hand to unravel the black wrappings on her left right arm and wrapping the gauntlet to make it seem more like a worn weapon.

"I'm going to guess this has something to do with your secret and from the way you just abused your wrist its not coming off. If anyone asks just tell them I gave it to you as a back up." She tied the wrappings off at the base of Ruby's wrist before looking into the silver eyes. They seemed duller then when they met. They were ripe with fear and a type of pain she couldn't place making Blake kick herself. She had judged ruby the same why humans judged faunus and that made her no different then them. Ruby used her free hand to reach down picking up her weapon putting it in the holster on the small of her back.

"But Yang will know when she see it. What if she tries to send me home?" Blake put a hand on Ruby's face to still the smaller girl and get her to focus and break free of her rambling.

"Ruby just breath. I doubt your sister would shatter your goal of being a huntress just because your partner saw your secret. We're going to be paired up for the next four years and if we're anything like my parents we'll remain combat partners our whole life. Odds are I would have found out about it eventually, this way I have more time to get used to what ever it is before it becomes any potential to become a problem." She held Ruby's clawed hand and started walking off deeper in to the forest pulling the crimsonette with her. Seeming ignoring everything she had just kept walking until Ruby wouldn't move any further.

"Wait Blake do you even know where we're going?" Blake stopped in her tracks as her bow twitched at the realization that after all the spinning before they landed.

"No idea but do you even know how we should figure it out we weren't given a map before our landing strategy." They stopped, staring at one another for a moment trying to think what would be the best bet for them when they heard a loud screech from above them. Ruby stared at the nevermore as it flew over head grinning to herself aim the compacted form of Crescent Rose at the beast. Pulling the trigger and as always thanks to training with her semblance she could track the .50 cal as it screamed out of the barrel. The copper blur crashed into the nevermore biting in hard causing it to screech again stopping its movement to hover. Blood red eyes scanned through the trees easily stopping on the fear coming off of Ruby and with a beat of its might wings it stole after her.

"Blake do you trust me?" The faunus looked at the girl thinking for a moment before realizing if Ruby was going to trust her with the secret her big she should trust her just as much. Blake nodded just before she felt an arm go around her waist and a mechanical whirling clunking from Crescent Rode unfolding fully. The grip around Blake's wrist tighten as Ruby charged her semblance using it when she jumped to strengthen her legs sending them high in the air. Bringing the hook of the blade down catching the massive grimm before it tore into the skies.

* * *

Yang landed with relative easy after jumping from tree to tree eventually rolling to keep as much momentum as possible. She kept running through the trees looking around for any grimm or her potential partner. So far she had the best worst luck of her whole life. Best because she hadn't seen a single grim yet, worst because she hadn't even seen anything with a heartbeat either. Time seemed to stretch on and on while Yang ran through under brush until she heard a cacophony of growls. She stopped moving all together before slowly walking over to the bushes easily spreading them apart to look at what seemed to be a small clearing. She saw the Ice Queen being surrounded by a pack of beowolves and all she seemed to be doing was adjusting her feet.

When one of the beasts lunged at the heiress she raise her arm a light blue energy pulse deflecting the clawed swipe. It was that moment its packmates choose to rush the girl. A white snowflake seemed to spiral out of the one on the back of her bolero. It spun quickly booming outward to cover a three foot wide circle centered on the middle of her back.

"Looks like she knows about her weakness's." One of the creatures had already lunged at her open back before the glyph was raised between the two. It impacted the wall like glyph harshly before falling to the ground in a heap. Jumping backwards from the swipe of another set of claws Weiss flipped over the prone grimm plunging her rapier into its head. It didn't disintegrate before she landed on fut on its leg rolling her ankle, falling on to her back just as one surged forward baring its fangs against the chrome girl.

Yang knew she could just watch anymore before throwing her arms back her both of her Ember Celica firing a 'Dragon Shot' as she called it. The sudden explosion threw her forward into the clearing admittedly creating a large number openings in her guard. She brought a fist forward punching into the beowolves throat firing off another Dragon Shot. The beast fit down hard on her arm making her aura crackle just before the dark creature exploded and the pieces disintegrated. To her credit Weiss got back on her feet without asking commenting and instead put her back to Yang's bringing Myrtenaster to bare. "Stick close Lumi. The last thing we want is to get overwhelmed again."

"I'm not even going to question how you speak Vacuin. Three paces at most then." The grimm were on them already though slashing at the blonde who punched the claws away using an uppercut to free it head from its shoulders. The one that attacked Weiss had lunged at her with fangs and claws to which she plunged her rapier into its open maw easily skewering through to its brain. Pulling the blade out flicking it to get what ever filled the creatures body off of her blade. Mid flick she pulled the trigger discharging a pinch of burn dust aiming to cast a wave of fire. Her arm smacked into Yang's mid swing causing the flames to bolt out into a tree catching it and a few near it on fire.

"Its not safe! We have to go!" Weiss grabbed Yang's arm holding it tightly as a line of glyphs blossomed in to life spiraling faster and faster as their eyes finally met. Pulling the blonde on to the first glyph sending them as a streak through the tree line traveling over several hills. Finally coming to a stop after entering another clearing with multiple pillars in its midst. Yang doubled over groaning loudly as she held her stomach heaving trying to spill its contents on the grass beneath her.

"Please never do that again Lumi. Useful as it is its _barf_ for the course." Pushing back up right she walked over to the smaller girl holding out her gauntleted hand to Weiss. "Yang Xiao Long. And you are Lumi?"

"Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schn-" Yang held a hand up flat to stop the girl from talking an further.

"I don't care who you are, where your from, or who you used to be. Once you came to Beacon you became just Weiss to me. You could die on a mission or make this your living. Your just a Huntress-in-Training now. Not an Heiress and that's how I'll treat you." The smaller girl started fuming attempting to rebuttal as the Yang walked off to the pedestals snatching up the golden knight piece waving it at her partner. "How about a cute little po..." Yang stopped when she heard screaming seeing Jaune hurtling though the air before a gunshot. A red streak torn through the air hitting the boys hood pinning him to one of the nearby pillars. "Hey Jau..." It was that moment a roar tore through the air drawing everyone's eyes to the Ursa stomping into the clearing before falling over.

"Awwww I think its broken." Ren stumbled off of the creature as Nora blitzed to the ruins picking up a golden rook. I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle! I'm-"

"NORA!" She stumbled catching the chess piece before a screeching drew everyone's eyes up to the giant nevermore as something moved on it. Suddenly the air was filled with booming gunshots as the objects slowed down, landing in a pool of rose petal. Ruby stood up Crescent Rose held over her shoulders her hands lazily hanging over it an eager grin on her face. Blake had Gambol Shroud in cleaver mode as she stared at the skies watching the Grimm circle them. Ruby walked over to the pedestals taking a white night piece. Blake looked around walking over to Jaune pulling milo out of the stone and his hoodie earning her a weak thank you.

"Good news is now we can all die together." Ruby waved her hand rolling her eyes not noticing Weiss's eyes on her right hand looking over the claws.

"Do you really need a second weapon when you have a sniper rifle, scythe combo?" With that Yang looked over Ruby as Jaune took a golden rook piece. It didn't take long for her eyes to lock on to the bone claws that covered the girls hand.

"Actually i-its Blake's she gave it to me. She said it would be a good back up if I didn't have enough room for my scythe or a free attack when their not expecting it." Yang's eyes narrowed slowly at the girl next to her sister about to say something when a girl being chased by a Deathstalker came crashing though the trees. The girl tripped over a quill the Nevermore fired at her this cause everyone to run at her attempting to save the girl when a white streak tore though them. The chamber cycled to frost dust before she pulled the trigger creating a wall of ice catching its tail.

"Pyrrha are you okay?" Reaching down Weiss lifting the red head to her feet with her free hand before Pyrrha picked her shield back up.

"Heads up!" Pyrrha put her hand up catching Milo in her hand looking over at Blake nodding her thanks.

"GUYS WE DONT HAVE TO FIGHT HERE. ITS BETTER THAT WE RUN TO THE CLIFFS." Ruby yelled to everyone rushing towards the cliffs all the teens easily following after the younger girl agreeing it was safer then risking their life. Weiss stared at them all not sure why they just did as they were told without question when the ice behind her broke. She looked back seeing a golden blur sink into her back and feeing the burning spread through her veins.

* * *

Ruby: WHAT?! YOU CANT END ON THAT!

Blake: Well technically she can. This is her story we're just along for the ride.

Ruby: Well why do we appear in the footer?

Me: Just so I can relax a bit.


	3. Desperate Times

Im so sorry for the massive delay between chapters between finding a new car, a new job, and my best friends wedding I didnt have much free time. And that drains creative juices causing writers block. But either way please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Weiss hissed though her teeth feeling a burning sensation tear through her veins slowly. Weiss brought a glyph to light on her feet throwing her forward suddenly making her stumble into a run. She reached back with Myrtenaster's tip back to her back almost sloppily. Pulling the trigger again she expanded some of her frost dust freezing over the wound. 'Dust! That wont last!' Weiss used her glyphs to speed after her fellow initiates easily rush up to the bridge catching up to her partner. There was a sudden screeching making them all look to the left as the nevermore came hurtling though the bridge almost destroying the aqueduct on the right of it.

Blake was jumping stone to stone like the rest of her companions endeavoring not to fall into canyon beneath them. It was full of the mornings fog making it difficult to gauge just how deep it all actually was. She was surprised to see the nevermore banking to make another pass at them when she got an idea. Flaring her aura she spun as she felt the familiar sensation of her body shimmering causing a second Blake to seemingly blossom out of her. Grabbing her twins wrist they spiraled briefly building momentum before the clone lost solidity.

'Oh Dust! That needs work!' She hurtled through the air at the nevermore missing it on the left entirely because she needed more momentum. Taking Gambol Shroud in hand she slashed at its wing clipping at the quill tip visibly hampering its ability to fly. Looking down she saw the fog approaching fast she hit the button switching her katana to gun mode.

The loose end of ribbon attached to wrist just before she threw her gun the pulse of aura caused it to fire and spin. The blade quickly bit into the stone work letting her swing upward towards structure above. Pulling on the ribbon she felt it pull free of the stone rapidly retracting to her hand as she landed on top of a stone pillar. Her, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were stood on the ruins taking shoots at the nevermore hoping they could build enough damage. The monstrous bird banked around this time aiming for the structure they were stood on. Yang to her credit threw her arms back using the explosion of her Ember Celica to hurtle herself at the winged creature as the red and white pair talked. Blake could believe it when she saw the blonde pry the nevermore's beak open firing into its throat. She seemed to almost burn with her passion it held her attention until a blur of rose petals filled the air around her.

"Blake I'm thinking a slingshot, get set up on this pillar and be ready for Yang." Ruby jumped over to a much shorter pillar while Blake ejected her spent clip to replace with a fresh one. She saw the grimm crash only to have its legs and tail frozen in ice from Weiss rushing it and stabbing Myrtenaster into the stone. Yang landed on ruins starting to race to them as if she had her sisters mind she jumped at the other large pillar as Blake threw her gun. Grabbing the gun she took the ribbon pulling it taunt as Weiss got in in her position readying a glyph. Ruby jumped landing the back of her scythe on the ribbon as the impact stretched back getting caught by the gravity glyph.

"Don't miss Weiss we only have one shot at this. Can you make the shot?" The crimsonette asked.

"Hn. _Can I?_ " "Can yo-" "Of course I can you dolt!" A second glyph bloomed as Ruby pulled back the bolt ejecting the spent casing in favor of a new round. The two glyphs boomed firing the small red missile as the girl started spinning turning herself into a buzz saw. Weiss grabbed her chest panting before she fall over coughing up a bit of blood as Ruby took the nevermore's head from its shoulders. Ruby's feet touched the cliff and she jumped back off of it running back to the girls only to activate her semblance when she saw Weiss. Yang was the first to her partner she had wanted to congratulate her partner when she saw her barely moving Ruby arriving just behind her. Jaune's group had been running over the aqueduct after slaying the deathstalker it wasn't long before the got around the female group. Ruby said before using her claws to cut away the heiress bolero looking at the nasty purple wound.

"I need something solid metal with only one opening." 'You know she going to be mad you ruined her coat like that.' Sinistre chuckled in the girls mind as she looked at the stingers handy work she felt something grip her. Ruby latched on to Sinistre siphoning off power feeling the markings spread over the left side of her body. It was at that point she realized what Nora had been doing. She had taken one of her grenades removing the payload and charge to hand Ruby an empty shell.

Ruby leaned down sucking on Weiss's wound drawing out the venom slowly not noticing a lizard faunus jumping onto the ruins. Looking up to the sky the women's eyes bled slightly before a loud explosion went off in the sky. She heard the women say that a bullhead would be there in five minutes at which point Ruby raised up spitting a searing black liquid into the metal shell before sucking again. She pulled more of the caustic liquid into her mouth before spitting it into the metal missing slightly. An ounce of the toxin hit the stones rapidly eating away at and killing the moss that grew. Ruby took one last pull on the heiress veins her mouth filling with the taste of copper opposed to the taste of rot so she sat up spitting the blood into the toxic shell. "Well I just got a mouth full of her blood so I think I got most of it. Shes lucky she had an aura. It kept it from just eating away her back, she probably focused it on the wound."

Yang moved close using her thumbs to open Ruby's mouth wide to look inside only to stop and stare. She knew Ruby hadn't raised her aura so why wasn't her mouth bleeding, blistered, or even irritated for dusts sake. She couldn't figure it out and why would she that was the first time Ruby had ever used Sinistre instead of being taken over. The crimsonette didn't plan to tell her sister either. Last thing she need was for Yang to think she was embracing the leech inside her and giving in to it. Yang was about to say something when a loud whirling sound filled the air making the blondes eyes go red because it was the second time something had interrupted her. The teen looked up and saw the bullhead coming down as the hatch opened up showing the ready medical team. Ruby lifted the shell giving it to one of the medical staff to be disposed of properly. They saw someone step out rolling up their coat sleeves exposing intricate dust latices running up his sleeves. Kneeling down he held out his hands a deep green energy rippling along them before pouring into Weiss's back knitting the wound together.

"Rozu do you know what did this?" The lizard faunus walked to the medic getting on one knee to look over the white girl.

"From what I saw of the little one pull out only thing in the forest that could have done it is a death stalker. Is the aura stitching working?"

"Yes shes taking to it quite well even though it will scar. Her wound is currently aura rich so if I had to guess she had been focusing her aura on the spot. However I'm not meeting any resistance in the wound or surrounding tissue. That's very strange as the toxins should be opposing the aura. Fighting it even but it isn't. Its like its not there, that girl did something we generally need as blood cycler and aura boosters for." The medic watched the girl sit back on her rear panting softly to catch her breath as another medic went to her.

"Miss Rose I'm going to need you to open your mouth so I can examine it." She raised her hands waving them in front of her tying to keep him from doing it.

"Sir I can fine take care of the people who are actually hurt. I'm almost certain Lie has bruised ribs from being thrown off of the deathstalker." She had hoped that would be able to distract him from her so she could just hide while the moment passed. It didn't work at all.

"Lie Ren is already being seen to. And no one else had a mouthful of one of deadliest liquids on Remnant." Sighing Ruby decided to lower hands allowing the man to manipulate her jaw and peer in her mouth with his light. It made no since to him at all, even with her aura up the toxin should have ate at her flesh. "Oh it would actually seem like your actually okay. Your actually fine to return to Beacon and free to attend the ceremony later today." He took out a note book jotting down his lack of results in the young huntress-in-training's mouth. Ruby made her way over to where Weiss laid on her belly with the new scar an angry raised red.

"Sir will Weiss be able to attend the ceremony with us?" Wiess's breathing had long since stabilized and she seemed almost to be sleeping rather contently.

"That all depends on when she wakes up Ms. Rose. In theory she will be able to but it all depends on her really. I'm going to wake her up but if she isn't feeling well then I will tell the headmaster that she will be absent." His sleeves crackled as energy raced along the latices building up as the latices started to glow. The energy gathered at his shoulders before racing along the dust and pulsing into Weiss causing the girl to start coughing and roll on her side. The medic lifted one of Weiss's arms to his shoulder leading her into the bullhead slowly lowering her into the seat. Yang was behind her every step throwing questions at the medic causing Ruby to giggle as she and Blake followed.

"How do you think Weiss will handle Yang fussing over her the next few days?" Blake rolled her eyes but the playful smirk that came to her face made it clear she enjoyed the humor as they climbed in and the bullhead dusted off.

Once their flight back ended Weiss insisted on attending the assembly for the sake her punctual pride opposed to missing it. She spent the whole thing sat down, the only student with chair, that already pinged at her pride. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora all stood up in front of Ozpin being dubbed team JNPR with Jaune as their leader before stepping down.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin took a drink of his coffee as Yang helped Weiss to her feet and they made their way over to the stage. Ruby look around worried she had pulled her cloak over to her right hand to hide the claw. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin look down at her right side and gave her a knowing look as Yang hugged her tightly.

* * *

Blake: Ruby that was stupidly dangerous! You should be dead!

Ruby: Dont worry i had a plan!

Sinistre: No you didnt. You just leeched my power and prayed.

Me: Guys please dont fight right now.

B, R, & S: Please review and if you enjoyed dont be afraid to follow.


	4. Damascus Rings

Hey guys sorry for the delay. My new job is a very demanding night shift but im finally in the swing of things just in time to post the day before my birthday.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"All first year students please look up at the screen and you will see your team name next to a set of three numbers. Of which are the numbers if your corresponding dorm room. In which the four of your team will find four bed to pick from." He took a break to take a drink of his coffee observing the several confused looks the students had as well as the murmurs. "The dorm rooms will all be co-ed and you can do nearly anything with a and inside of your room. How ever do remember no means no." Ozpin picked up his cane from the side of the podium walking off stage. Yang turned this was her chance to finally ask Ruby what happened in the forest so she turned to the smaller girl. She saw Ruby's body vibrating before a blur of rose petals took her place and a streak of red tore out of the auditorium.

"Oum damn it! Ruby get back here!" Yang ran after her following the tall tell trail of rose petals was simple the petals were easy to see. It didn't take long to realize that they were heading to the dorms and that the rest of her team was rather confusedly. They were getting close to what would be their room when yellow crashed in to bronze. Blake and Weiss caught up to the two on the ground easily recognizing the wild golden mane of hair and the two long faunus ears poking out from the gold. "Oh god. Did anyone get the number of that student?" Just a few paces ahead a women in mocha and leather turned around stalking back towards them.

"What the hell do you freshmen think your doing to her!" She reached down flipping Yang off of the rabbit faunus picking her up to face her. "Are you you okay Vel?" That's when Blake saw the rabbits back. Her combat outfit was open to expose her shoulders showing off the large scar. The scar was block script that had been cut into her skin was a name, 'COCO', to be exact.

"Congratulations on your mate miss." That had everyone turn their head towards her. Her team mates were confused, the girl looked surprised, and the rabbit faunus just looked happy.

"Velvet Scarlatina and the fussing one is Coco Adel. We're part of a second year team, CFVY." She smiled wrapping her arms around Coco's waist kissing her to tell her to top.

"My name is Blake Belladonna. The one that looks thoroughly surprised is Weiss Schnee. And the blonde bombshell that cant look where shes going is Yang Xiao Long. She was chasing her sister Ruby Rose, our leader who tore off like a boarbatusk out of hell." Blake reached down lifting Yang of of the ground as the blonde rolled her neck cracking it.

"Blake if I may ask how did you know she was my mate?" Velvet let go of Coco to turn to Blake and focus on her.

"Thanks to my parents I spent time around a faunus growing up. Mated faunus warriors get their mates name carved into their shoulders and purposefully scarred so it remains their whole life. The point is to prove their strength to their mate as its cut." Blake reached up with her right hand tapping her head to her team it looked like she was playing with her hair. It how ever got Velvet's attention and she saw Blake's bow wiggle slightly, tipping her off to what was beneath.

"That makes sense. When a little kid sees the scars of someones name on a persons back their bound to ask questions." Velvet answered back before wiggling her ears back at the secret faunus to show that she noticed it. "But that's probably enough for today. You've had a long day, Weiss looks still woozy, and don't you have leader to find?" Yang wiped her head to the side looking at the hallway.

"Oum Damn it!" And with that Yang tore off as Weiss and Blake said their good byes and followed closely after her.

"Vel I want you to stay away from that Schnee. She didn't once look at you with respect."

* * *

Closing the door behind her Ruby grabbed her bag that was next to the door and pulled it into the bathroom with her. Locking the door she took off her cloak folding it on the counter while only looking down at the sink. This was the part she hated. The mirrors always showed her the truth even if Yang had never believed her she knew the truth she couldn't refute. She looked in the mirror and saw Sinistre. The other Ruby looking back at her with burning red eyes. Sinistre looked almost exactly Ruby but with three major differences baring the eyes. Her hair started a crimson red for nearly the entire length turning black at the tips. The second was the dark vine work markings running all over her body like it was some kind of full body tattoo. The last was her claws both just like the one on Ruby's right hand only the bone plates ran up the top of her forearm amouring them. And that's when the reflection talked back.

"Long time no see little bud! You should let me out to play, I'll try and leave you some of the panther." She almost seemed to purr at the thought of fighting with Ruby's partner giving a fanged grin.

"Don't you even thing about it. If you so much as touch her I'll... I'll... I'll kill both of us. I don't care if you ruin my life but I'm not letting you ruin anyone else." Sinistre's smile faded glowing red orbs scanning over the red head while she was nervous she saw the determination.

"You would kill yourself just to stop me Little Bud? Look whose balls dro-"

"Oh just SHUT UP! You've never been allowed to do as you please. Shes my partner. Its my job to watch her back not stab it!" Ruby was nearly screaming at the mirror a clawed fist slamming into the polished surface shattering it before slumping. Eyes glanced down to her scared wrist taking a deep breath. She hated her so much almost as much as she hated herself for not being able to control her inner grimm. Getting back up she stripped down putting the clothes in a hamper and Blake's ribbon on the counter before rubbing the scar above her breast. Sighing she turned on the hot water getting in the shower taking a long soak to try and forget the horrors of today. She mostly enjoyed that her little out burst seemed to keep Sinistre quiet. Sinistre was probably pissed at her for what she said and she didn't care.

Time passed Ruby by without her really noticing the sounds of her teammates entering the dorm room. Shortly there after she shut of and stepped out of the shower grabbing at her towel to start scrubbing her body dry. Tossing the towel on her hair she used one hand to scrub at her hair trying to dry her hair effectively. She looked up at the mirror with the towel still on her head using her human hand to wipe the steam off the large chunk that was left in the frame. As always the reflection just showed her other self. But when it moved just the way she did with nothing else she knew Sinistre must be asleep. Looking down at the ribbon she left on the counter Ruby smiled before wrapping up her claw again. Tossing the towel in the hamper she got out her pajamas out of her suitcase and put them on. Taking the small container from her her bag using the powder inside of it to cover the scars on her wrists. Walking out of the bathroom she was ripped from her thoughts as she claw was yanked over to the desk.

"You Swore To Me!" Oh Dust! She had entirely forgot about having taken off on Yang. A loud crash brought her gaze back to her claw where Yang was trying to shatter the plates with her fist and I hurt.

"OW! Yang stop it for Oum's sake!" The wood was starting to splinter beneath Yang's blows but the plates weren't even denting and it was pissing the blonde off. What everyone heard next was the distinct click of a gun hammer cocking. Yang however felt a gun barrel being put flush against her left temple making her stop mid punch.

"Sister or not she is my partner. Its MY job to keep her safe and watch her back now so if you don't stop I will put you in the infirmary." Yang let go of Ruby's hand and the smaller girl fell to her knees breathing deeply as Yang went to say something Blake beat her to it. "I don't care even if you have a strong aura point blank my gun will at the very least stun you maybe even a concussion."

"Don't you ever put your gun to my head again or I will break you." Yang's threat was clearly more bravado then anything. Win a fight sure, beat down an asshole sure, but her instincts wouldn't let her hurt an innocent defending her sister. She pulled the hammer back holding it until the lock clicked free allowing her to slowly return it.

"Breaking an innocent women isn't what a huntress does. She also doesn't break her sisters wrist."

The two kept talking back and forth when Ruby noticed Weiss walking over taking the girls claw in hand trying to take it off.

"Ruby you said this was a spare weapon why are you still wearing it? Why is it not coming off? Blake why do you still have your weapon." Blake looked at her and cocked her head to the side almost a dog would.

"I grew up outside the protection of the kingdoms. Meaning rarely did I ever have a moment of my life that was one hundred percent safe. Even when I slept Gambol Shroud was next to me." Ruby actually giggled at that before looking up at her.

"Guess that old habits die hard. And Weiss when I over exert my speed semblance to unsafe speeds my body's bones grow out as defensive plates. It always starts with my right hand. Yang's mad because I swore I wouldn't risk my health." Yang looked down at the crimsonette confused which was enough for Blake to pick up on the lie before the blonde put on her poker face. "When I first met Blake she was being attacked by an Ursa shortly after our eyes met. I didn't see her dodge and though she was severely hurt turning myself into a bullet." Weiss started to glare at Ruby clearly upset by something she had said.

"Ruby if you can move fast enough your body has to shield you from it then you shouldn't us that much of it!" Weiss had bought her lie and was now mad because she thought she was being reckless and nearly died.

"Weiss I don't try to use that kind of speed if I can help it. It also eats up all of my energy. Could you guys pick up dinner from the cafeteria for me?" Weiss just blinked at her before nodding slightly.

"I suppose it shouldn't surprise me with the drain it has on your aura. In that case you need to relax more then you are right now. We'll grab you food when we finish so it'll be fresh. Also Ruby thank you for saving my life." Weiss turned around walking over to the arguing pair grabbing them both by the arm leading them back out of the room. "Alright you two if shes gonna be able to get any sleep you two need to take it outside." The door shut as Ruby sat down on one of the bed to just take a deep breath and try to relax again. It was a few minutes she was startled by the door opening to let in the ravenette.

"So do you want to tell me the truth about what the claw is?" Ruby looked at her surprised and stammering out a mess of 'I's'. "When you told Weiss that it was part of your semblance Yang was surprised like she didn't know. Mind you that could be surprise from you sharing but she put on a poker face. And there is no need for you to hide it if it was part of your semblance." Ruby's hand went up to the two inch circular scar that was hardly covered by the low cut top she was wearing.

"One day when we were little Summer, my mother, left for a mission and didn't come back. My dad was a wreck and my uncle Qrow was trying to keep busy by hunting a deathstalker that had shown up on Patch. Yang put me in this little red wagon and set off to my moms house before she moved in with dad. We made it there easily but it was getting late and Yang was afraid that she'd get us both in trouble so she cut through the wood. That's where a pack of beowolves attacked us. Yang got me out of the wagon and made me run. My semblance triggered for the first time and I ran so far. When I finally stopped I was all alone. Or I thought I was alone." Ruby took a deep breath focusing in towards the other part of her trying to rouse the aura that was Sinistre's. When she felt the dark vine work burring over her right side covering it in tattoo like markings. She used her will to keep them from her face before she let go of the aura and they faded. Blake watched the markings spread out from the scar and slowly pull back in to it making it clear where the center of it all was. " The deathstalker came out of the bushes drawn in by my fear and I saw gold scream through the air before punching into my chest right here. I had only just release my aura by triggering my semblance it wasn't strong enough to fight the venom. I instead started absorbing it mixing it in to my body to try and save me. At first it resulted in an aura boost the doctors didn't understand it. Then my first accident happened and I almost killed my father. He had to used his semblance to stop me, he can control gravity within a five foot radius of himself and can be immune to his changes." Ruby stopped to chuckle almost darkly clearly still raw about what she had tried to do. "Qrow came in and saw two claws, arm plates, dark markings, and piercing glowing red eyes. The venom when mixed into my aura split a portion off forming a...a soul of its own. She calls herself Sinistre, I see her every time I look in the mirror. She fights for control and a lot of time I can keep her buried but she slipped out during the initiation."

Blake sat there staring at Ruby with awed expression almost like Oum himself had walked in the room. She had been listening to Ruby closely and when she was stung the faunus had grabbed the rings around her neck. She found it so unlikely but she had she seen what the results of it all, it was a lot like 'The Man With Two Souls'. "Some times I just wish I had died back then. I'm a danger to the people around me." Ruby wiped her wrist on her pants smearing away the make-up before turning to expose the cutting scars.

"RUBY! That is horrible. That wont fix you problem. I cant pretend to know what its like having her in the back of your mind but I can promise to help you through it." She took the girls wrist in hand holding it close to her face looking the old scars over.

"I haven't... not since I got accepted in to Signal. I've always wanted to be a huntress and the training makes my aura stronger. Hopefully it'll let me control her long enough to find a way to get rid of this monster." Blake reached up to her neck unclasping one of the two golden chains taking it off looking at the thin steel ring on the palm of her hand.

"This ring was my mothers. Her name is Kali. In faunus culture mated parents give their rings to they're first born. The intention is that the child will always have something of their parents since Remnant is a dangerous place. When the child chooses their mate they will use the parents rings." Blake took a deep shaky before he put the chain around the Ruby's neck clasping it snugly.

"Blake I cant take this! This is something beyond importa-" Blake put her hand over Ruby's mouth cutting her off as the faunus giggled slightly.

"Your worry is welcome but take a breath and let me explain that I'm not giving this to you as a potential mate or a permanent gift. When I go to take a mate I expect its return but I'm giving you her ring as a promise. I wont betray you because of Sinistre and I swear that not only will I help you find your cure. And I will help keep her in check if she gets out again." Ruby threw herself into Blake's collar crying and sobbing as she tried not to fall apart.

* * *

Ruby: Isnt it a little early to give out how Sinistre was born?

Me: Generally yes. But remember i was only following the cannon up until the start of the forever fall.

Blake: Ruby remember Sinistre is a main character to.

Sinistre: Yeah little bud everyone knows you guys but the have to get to know the third main character.

B, R, & S: Please review and if you enjoyed dont be afraid to follow.


End file.
